User blog:I-Ship-Stevidot/Past, Present, and Alumoberyl
"...and that's how I found out Radium Diamond was actually a synonym for Smoky Quartz", Chrysoberyl said, wrapping up her conversation with Ice Cream Opal. The latter was holding up several cards. Questions were written on the cards, and obviously she had asked a question to provoke Chrys to drivel on about how she found out Radium Diamonds weren't diamonds. She pulled out another card. "If you could change one thing about your past, what would it be?", Ice Cream Opal asked the small, malevolent gem. Chrys looked up wide-eyed. Her mouth quivered. "Nothing. Just...nothing", she replied. Ice Cream Opal looked out the window. It was dark out. "Well, looks like someone talked the whole day out", the opalite said, chuckling to herself. "Time to go to bed, Chrysoberyl." Chrys nodded and walked to her room, sleeping on her mattress. ---- Chrys woke up in the middle of the night, her eyes wide open. She looked at her large bookcase, and saw a round object glowing. It seemed like it was speaking to her... "Do you ever regret taking away those innocent people and gems?", the orb asked. "Maybe...", Chrys whispered back. "Would you ever want this before, 6660 years in the past?", the orb asked again. Chrys shook her head. "Touch me", the orb told her. Chrysoberyl walked up to the glowing ball, hearing her footsteps in the quiet room follow her. She walked up to the orb, and held it in her hands. A bright light seemed to fill the room. ---- Chrys appeared on a land with no grass, but plenty of water. It seemed strange but...familiar. She touched the water and drank some, spitting it out. But that's when the small gem heard some beautiful singing... "Sing a song of canaries...chirping towards the rising sun...singing together playfully...oh, what a lot of great fun...now before it comes sunset, and before the day is done...sing a song of canaries, chirping towards the rising sun..." Chrysoberyl walked towards the singing. She saw a small, yellow gem, next to her some limb enhancers. It was...her? Chrys: I must've transported to before I was taken by Troilite! Yes! Before ICO could call PastChrys, Chrys ran to Troilite -------- Chrys: ive come to spar with you! Troilite: Hm? Troilite turned to Chrys Troilite: Hm? Are you that Chrysoberyl I was assigned to? Chrys: Not anymore...I want to fight! Troilite laughed Troilite: A chrysoberyl, a gem designed to be beaten, wants to fight ME? Alright...*cracks knuckles* Do your worst? Chrys looked at Troilites foot and smiled Chrys: Did anyone ever tell you about Achilles and his heel? Troilite: What? Chrys crushed Troilite's gem, destroying her. She laughed manically. PastChrys came into the room PC: W-who are you? Chrys: I'm you, from the future! *grabs her shoulders* Chrysoberyl! I need you to kill nearly every gem! Make that Ice Cream Opal help you! And if you see any dark red rubellites, let them help you the heck too! I'm not really sure about that snow gem but if your gonna make the rubellite join you make the ice do it as well...make an entire army for porididodo's sake! PC: Wh-what? Chrys: im telling you this for your own good if you do this you will succeed ily byyyyyye! *goes back to her time period* PC: I will succeed If I murder...*summons her weapon for the first time* Well, I guess it couldnt hurt... ------ Meanwhile, back in Chrys's time... Chrys returned to her home to see it slightly changed- it was now a desolate land surrounded by fire and armies of militarized gems. Chrys looked at a large Aztecian pyramid. It was a different version of her. AUChrys: KNEEL BEFORE ME, UNDERLINGS! Thousands of gems kneeled down to AUChrys Chrys: I've heard there are rebels in this area! Find them! Poof them! Shatter them! Those who rebel against me will end up like these gems... Ice Cream Opal walked up to Chrys, holding a long case. She opened it. It showed multiple broken Gems, including a pearl, a ruby, a sapphire, an amethyst, a peridot, a lapis lazuli...and in the center of these gems, a broken white diamond, a broken pink diamond, a broken blue diamond, and a broken yellow diamond stood place, in the same position as their symbols, and in the middle of them, a broken rose quartz... Chrys: Ya done good, Chrys. Ya done good... Chrys: Wait, if I changed the future, shouldn't I dissa- *blip!* Category:Blog posts